pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange League
The Orange League is the regional Pokémon League of the Orange Archipelago. It consists of four regular Gym Leaders and one Supreme Gym Leader of the Orange Crew. It has been established for over 300 years. The Orange League is perhaps the least conventional of all the existing regional Pokémon Leagues, as it focuses less on Pokémon battles and more on how Trainers interact with their individual Pokémon in many different circumstances. Trainers taking the Orange League challenge are said to be tougher than those in the Indigo League. Competing in the Orange League is different from competing in other Pokémon Leagues: Trainers must earn only four Gym Badges instead of the usual eight. Additionally, there is no Pokémon League Conference. The Orange League has only been featured in the anime and in the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu, as the Orange Archipelago is not accessible in any of the games. Gyms The Orange League is composed of 4 gyms, each placed on an island in the Orange Island chain of Islands.The Gyms each have different challenges, not Gym Battles. Compared to the Gym Leaders of the other regions Ash has visited, the challenges set by the Orange Crew are not restricted to a building serving as the Gym, with Danny's tasks involving a mountain while Cissy and Rudy had a portion of their challenges involving the ocean. Only Luana hosted hers in a Gym arena although this was an extension to her hotel. Challenges Mikan Island Trainers are required to participate in an accuracy test and a race against the gym leader. Navel Island Trainers must first climb a nearby mountain without the aid of their Pokémon, in order to qualify for further challenges. Should a Trainer qualify, they must then choose one Pokémon to help them build a bobsled-evice in a race against the gym leader, and then race him down the mountain. Trovita Island Trainers must first participate in an accuracy test. Should the challenger pass this test, they will face the gym leader in a three-on-three, same-type Pokémon battle. Kumquat Island Trainers defeat the gym leader, in a double battle. Pummelo Island Trainers must defeat the head leader on a 6 to 6 Pokémon battle. Trivia * The Japanese title of the Orange Crew, Southern Cross, is a reference to the real Southern Cross constellation that marks the southern sky. It consists of four main stars in a kite shape and a smaller one near the middle. It is often used as a symbol for real countries in the southern hemisphere, such as Australia and Brazil, and also the Orange Archipelago, which is located south of the Kanto region. The locations of the four Orange League Gyms correspond with the main stars in the Southern Cross, with Pummelo Island near the center. *The Orange League is currently the only Pokémon League that Ash Ketchum has won so far. **This is soon followed by the Manalo Conference, where it was Ash's first actual Pokemon League win. Category:Anime locations Category:Pokémon League